The fabrication of semiconductor devices involves forming electronic components in and on semiconductor substrates, such as silicon wafers. These electronic components may include one or more conductive layers, one or more insulation layers, and doped regions formed by implanting various dopants into portions of a semiconductor substrate to achieve specific electrical properties. Semiconductor devices include transistors, resistors, capacitors, and the like, with intermediate and overlying metallization patterns at varying levels, separated by dielectric materials, which interconnect the semiconductor devices to form integrated circuits.
A complementary metal oxide semiconductor device (CMOS) uses symmetrically-oriented pairs of p-type and n-type metal oxide semiconductor field effect transistors (MOSFETs) arranged on substrate, such as bulk silicon or silicon or silicon-on-insulator (SOI) substrates. Source and drain regions associated with the MOSFET are connected by a channel. A gate disposed over the channel controls the flow of current between the source and drain regions. The channel may be defined by a thin “fin” that provides more than one surface through which the gate controls the flow of current, thereby making the MOSFET a “FinFET” device.
Dynamic random access memory (DRAM) employs memory cells having a FinFET (or other type of transistor) and a storage capacitor arranged in series. Embedded DRAM (eDRAM) embeds these memory cells into the same semiconducting material that contains a microprocessor, which allows for wider buses and faster operating speeds (as compared to DRAM) in an integrated circuit (IC) chip. Many of these embedded memory cells comprising FinFETs and storage capacitors can be arranged on a single chip or within a single package to define an array. Operation of the memory cells is controlled by various circuits, many of which are structurally different from each other, and warrant different manufacturing techniques.